How Me and My OCs Almost Ruined Christmas!
by King Narukami
Summary: This is a Christmas story about hom me and my OCs almost ruin Christmas and have to fix it while at the same time get ready for a Christmas party on Christmas Eve, What fun that will be.
1. How to Shoot Down a Sleigh

**How me and my OCs almost ruined Christmas**

**A/N: Welcome people to my Christmas story, staring me and my OCs, and maybe some of my friends on the site and their OCs.**

**This story will be about 4 to 5 chapters long.**

**So I hope you enjoy the first.**

* * *

Chpater 1

How to Shoot a Sleigh Out of the sky

It was a nice peaceful day in early December, the author (who shall be known as J) and his 2 OC s Monti and Neil were outside. J was going over plans, and telling the other 2 about them, but they weren't paying attention.

"So my friends/authors on the site will PM me who's coming so we can hae a guest list ready, I also plan on the party being – Hey, are you guys listening," J asked.

"No we're wondering what that thing flying in the distance is," Neil said to him.

John looked and could see there really was something flying. "Well there's only one way to find out what it is." He took out some kind missile launcher and fired it.

The other two were shocked as thy saw the projectile explode near the flying thing and sent it tumbling to the ground.

"Why the heck did you do that," Monti asked the author in shock.

"You two wanted to know what it is, so were going to find what it is."

With that, J took off running toward the direction the thing fell. Monti and Neil reluctantly followed after.

* * *

"Oh crap," J said as they got there and saw what he shot down.

In front of them there was a smashed sleigh, a unconscious, chubby old guy with a long white beard, dressed in red, and several Stantler, one of which had a red nose, all seemed slightly injured

"Monti, Neil, round up those Stantler and bring them to the stable infirmary, I'll get the big guy out of the sleigh and to the base's infirmary, so move it," The author told his 2 OCs who sped off to follow their orders.

As J got the old man out of the sleigh, he was thinking very hard.

_I've just shot down Santa's sleigh…The others can't find out about this._

And no one did find out, until the night of his Christmas party.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this is a Christmas story of how I shot down Santa, and hide to fix him and the sleigh up, before Christmas Eve, not to mention to throw a party on the same night.**

**My friends on the site, please PM me who' coming to the party, or tell me in a review.**

**This shall be continued next chapter.**

**Book out.**


	2. The big man is only in 1 chapter?

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I've decided to make the story shorter, because I have a deadline now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Santa or his reindeer, but I do have the right to write about them and post it on Fanfiction.**

* * *

The Author and his two OCs were standing in front of the infirmary bed which had Santa Clause laying in it, he had awoken after a week, he was slightly weak, but would be all better before Christmas Eve. They have been keeping his presence a secret, fearing what would happen to them if the others found out. They had already asked many questions, like if the Tooth Clefairy or Easter Buneary actually existed, or how he was able to get into houses without chimneys (Stupid questions first, slightly less stupid questions second, and serious questions are last). They were now finally asking the slightly more important questions.

"What were you doing flying your sleigh all the way out here, days before Christmas," J asked the holiday icon.

"A month ago, there was a blizzard, the sleigh had been damaged, we had finally gotten it fixed, so I decided to test it out before the big day, just to the South Pole and back," Saint Nick replied to the question, and for now on we'll just call him Saint Nick.

"Oohhh," The three said in understanding.

"J has already fixed the sleigh (powers of an author), Monti has made sure your Reinstantler have been taken care of and have been fully healed, and you should be better before Christmas Eve," Neil informed him, "You'll be able to leave that night."

"That's good news; the elves are probably going crazy, now if you don't mind, I need to sleep," And with that, Saint Nick fell asleep, and the three teens left the room.

* * *

"Hey guys, you're not going to believe this, but Rudolph's nose can fire lasers," Monti said to the other two.

Neil gave him an annoyed look before replying, "Don't be ri-", he couldn't finish that sentence, cause outside the window they were passing, they saw the flashes of red light come out of the near stable in a straight line.

J and Neil looked out the window in awe, "Awesome."

* * *

_12/23/09_

The three were watching as Santa was getting ready to take off. It was night time and not much had happened since they discovered that Rudolph could fire lasers (Besides two other authors sending their own creation to kill them).

"See ya Nick" "Hope you get back safe" "Watch out for exploding projectiles", Monti, Neil, and J called out to him as his sleigh took off into the air as he called out the names of his Reinstantler, and started heading North.

"HO HO HO, have a Merry Christmas you three," Saint Nick called back to them. Rudolph fired lasers from his nose, his way of saying goodbye most likely.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Neil said as the sleigh faded out into the distance.

"What did you suspect, something magical, I shot him down, it doesn't get more magical then that," J said to his OC.

The two walked away talking as Monti pulled something from out of his pocket, which had been empty before. It was a note with the initials S.C. on it. "When did he…" He proceeded to open the letter and read it.

_Dear Monti,_

_This is important, when you have the chance, you must act or you'll regret it for the rest of your life._

_Sincerely,_

_S.C._

"What those that mean," Monti said to himself.

_P.S. Rudolph says he will be visiting you guys often._

* * *

**A/N: Yep, since I now have a deadline now, I'm cutting out a lot from what I had planned.**

**And the letter had nothing to do with my other fics, just this one.**

**Next chapter will conclude this.**

**Adios.**


	3. The Party, and The Kiss!

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Welcome to the last edition to this Christmas fic. I know it's been a letdown, but I hope this party will be exceptional.**

**I'm also introducing something Melanie calls TranceShipping. **

**So enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

The three were waiting outside, a block away from the party, waiting for the guests to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, because two girls were walking their way.

"Suvi, Zailia, glad you two could make it," J said to the authoress and her OC.

"I'm just here to make sure she doesn't go crazy on sugar and kill everybody," Zailia said to the author.

"Cut the chatter, where's the ice cream," I really don't have to tell you who said that.

"Patience Suvi," Neil said to the sugar wanting authoress, in an attempt to calm her down.

"We are just waiting for the rest of the guests and then we can get to the party," The Author said to them.

It wasn't long before they could see five people walking toward them. They were Melanie, Maddy, and the Chase triplets, Random, who is friends with Monti, Missy, who Monti likes, and Marty, who dislikes Monti.

"Glad that all of you could make it," J said to Melanie.

A few minutes of conversing later, they could see five more people were walking toward them.

They were RayGallade, Luigicario, Ray, and two OCs called Therod and Theron.

"Welcome guys, all we have to do is wait for the rest and we can go to the base."

Three minutes later, more than several people were walking toward them. They were Zerez and Force's OCs, Zack, Evan, Kaman, Z, Aaron, and all the others.

"Thank you all for coming now follow me to the party," J said as they arrived. They then began walking toward the place where the party was being held, with J, Monti, and Neil leading the way.

"Hey Monti, those classes Random gave you worked, your barely even nervous around Missy," J whispered to his OC, who sweat dropped at the memories of those lessons.

_I think Operation Ringing-Bell is a go; I just have to make sure it happens…_J was thinking to himself.

* * *

They soon came to a huge building with double doors in front of it. J waited for everybody to catch up before speaking.

"Alright people, you have been very patient, so may I present, a White Christmas," J said the last part as he opened door to a spectacular sight.

It was an entirely white room, the walls were white, the tables were white, and even the chairs were white. What was most amazing was that it was snowing inside the room. No one even tried to figure out how, because it was most likely an Ice-Type Pokémon who was causing it to snow. There was over course a tree, and a snack table where all the food was.

"Whoa," was the most used response.

"K everyone, enjoy the party, and make sure not to eat the yellow snow," J said to them before walking off.

Things were progressing normally. People were talking, Ebony was stealing the silverware, Zailia was stopping Suvi from going crazy, Zerez's OCs were making a lot of noise, Ray's table was slightly quieter than the rest, Neil was at the snack table, and Monti was talking with Random, while Marty was glaring at him. All was normal in this party until Missy pointed to something out of a window.

"What is that red light?"

Monti, Neil, and J went over to look out the window, only to find an old friend flying outside, its name being Rudolph. By now everyone had gathered around and was staring in awe as the ReinStnatler flew around before using the laser on its nose to carve a message into a nearby cliff before flying off.

_**Merry Christmas guys.**_

_**I'll be sure to visit often.**_

After awhile everyone started asking J questions about what just happened, who said that he'll tell them later.

* * *

The party was nearing a close, it had been an hour since Rudolph showed up. Monti was walking down a hallway and made a turn through a doorway when he bumped into someone.

"Missy," He said in surprise.

"Oh, hey Monti, sorry but you can get lost easily in this place," Missy said to Monti.

"Tell me about it, I kept getting lost on my first week here, so how has the party been for you?"

"It was really fun, you guys did a great job."

"Thanks we try our be-," he couldn't finish that sentence because he was interrupted by the sound of bells coming from above.

Both looked up to only find mistletoe hanging from the doorway that they were standing in. Both then looked at each other and Monti remembered Santa's note.

'_When you have the chance, you must act'._

Monti finally understood what Saint Nick meant.

He leaned in, and kissed her on the lips for about 3 seconds before pulling back.

"Merry Christmas, Missy."

* * *

In a nearby room, an author was watching the scene on a monitor, while recording it.

"I am now done making my presents for the other authors," J said as he recorded the scene onto several tapes.

He glanced at the bell, he had rung seconds earlier into the microphone connected to the mini radio in the mistletoe, and smiled.

"Operation Ringing-Bell has been a success."

Thus ending this Chrstmas fic.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm done.**

**I hoped you guys liked it, and don't expect another thing like this soon.**

**And have a very Merry Christmas.**


End file.
